The Things I can't say!
by ageofaagje
Summary: There are so many things left unsaid! What if you don't get the chance to in the future? Who's trying to kill Rachel and Ivy? Or is it something else? What happens if one of them gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

_Just some fan fic. I do not own any of these characters!_

**The things I can't say!**

For the third time, in five minutes, I looked into the mirror. I looked good, sophisticated and calm. My hair was pulled up to show my long neck. It had taken me a long time to get all the frizzles out. And I wore a simple necklace as the finishing touch. As for cloths, I had chosen for long tight fitting pants and a long wide t-shirt. The sleeves came up to my elbows and gave my slim posture an even more tender look! Lean and elegant.  
I had my reasons for getting dressed up like this. I had a very special run.  
That involved me, my looks and being a silent observer... Yeah, I know not really my piece of pie! I put on my special perfume Ivy got me to hide my scent. Tonight I was passing as a human. As an extra cover I would use an amulet to hide my redwood scent.  
Ivy and Jenks where on a run and they didn't know I had my own run.  
They called me after 'they' had left so the only thing I could do was leave a note and hope everything would be ok!  
I was hired to follow some guy and keep an eye on him. Notting more, but I wasn't going to take any chances anyway. I took my bag and walked to the kitchen.  
I loved my kitchen. I looked at my amulets and took a few to stun and two healing charms. I loaded my stun gun with sleepy potions and put it with my amulets.  
If there would be any trouble that I couldn't handle with my charms or fists I would still have leyline magic.

The phone rang and I looked up. Who would be calling... I walked to the phone.  
"Vampiric charms you're talking to Rachel!"  
"Rachel it's Jenks! We're in trouble!"  
"What? Where are you? Why isn't Ivy calling?"  
"Ivy is hurt! She got attacked! I was able to get away. They don't know I was there!"  
" Can you follow them?"  
"I did! We are at the zoo! They took her inside. I'm going to go and see where they went! Get your ass here so you can save Ivy's ass!"  
The phone went dead. I looked at it.  
I called off my run, took my things and ran to my car! Please let her be okay!  
I don't know how many traffic rules I broke but I made a record time getting to the zoo.  
It was the first time ever that I had to get Ivy out of any kind of trouble during a run, so I had no idea what kinda trouble was waiting for me.  
What if something bad happened, what if they would kill her... twice!  
I couldn't live without Ivy... could I. But if they killed her better to do it twice... if not she was so coming after me! My head was filled with doubt and I was thinking the worst first!  
I didn't want her gone... I had things to tell her... things I haven't been able to say or understand! I loved her,... like friends,... I think! I know she knows that but I had never said it! Since she kissed me and declared I had to come to her... it was something I couldn't put aside!  
"Rachel! We have to hurry! They put here in a cage!"  
"A cage? Who? And what's in the cage?"  
"Witches! Three of them. They attacked her without warning or even a reason! We were only there to observe!"  
"Leyline witches?"  
"Yes! They put here in the tiger cage Rach... She is still out cold...!"  
" The tiger cage!! Where they put that wild tiger they found last month?"  
The tiger had seemingly come out of nowhere a month ago! He had attacked four people and killed one of them! It had taken four attempts to get him to sleep and put him in the cage!  
"Let's go!"  
I started to run and noticed I was still wearing my slippers. O great! I was running around looking like a human diva, with charms and a gun and slippers on my feet!  
"What are you wearing anyway?"  
Jenks asked while he was flying backwards!  
"After you two left I got a phone call to watch some guy!"  
"And you had to look human so you wouldn't scare the people...?"  
"Yes! How do you know?"  
"Cause it's the same run 'we' where on. Only they didn't know I would be there!"  
"So they should know that I'm coming..."  
"Rachel... get down!"  
Jenks called out, when I felt someone pulling the nearby leyline and I crunched down.  
I didn't feel or hear anything. I only shouted 'Rombus' and set my circle!  
I stored more leyline magic and started to build up a counter spell.  
I had practiced with Al and I knew that a demon curse would be much more effective but I didn't want any smut on my soul just to get these guys!  
The three witches where circling around me and they were looking at each other.  
O, no way I was going to let them drain my circle! If they where going to try I was going to burn their chi's to ash. I changed the spell as I felt they were draining my circle and at the same time using that magic in attack!  
I finished the spell and I let it slip into my circle. They absorbed it before they could do anything and then I called out the trigger word, "fligas"! Maybe they didn't notice it at first but I had blocked their connection with their familiars as long as they where connected to me. Then I started to pull more power from the leyline! I felt my chi overflow and then I pushed it to the witches! The attack on my circle stopped but I had them. They couldn't disconnect from my circle and I pushed an other wave of leyline magic through!  
I saw them as they all fell to their knees! I knew what kind of pain they where feeling.

I've been through the same with Al! With that thought I stopped what I was doing. I wouldn't want anybody to endure everything I had been through! They all gasped for air. I took out my gun and put them to sleep as soon as my circle was down.  
"Rach... are you okay? That was freaking scary and the biggest power play I ever saw you do! What did you do?"  
I dragged the witches to the side and bound them together using the silver straps I got from Glenn to block their magic.  
"They started to drain my circle to use that energy to attack me. So I cast a spell to block their connection with their familiars for the time they where connected to me! And then I gave them a boost of leyline magic!"  
I sounded dead! I did something I would never want a person to endure! It was in self-defence but still... I felt bad about it.  
"Rach... you did it to survive! Come on we still have to get Ivy!"  
I got up and while I was running I took my cell phone and called Glenn. I didn't have time to explain everything so as soon as we had arrived at the cage and Jenks had picked the lock I put the phone down and left Jenks behind to explain the rest.  
I saw Ivy and got scared. She had lost blood! Her head was bleeding and the cut in her arm didn't look so well. I had only one chance to get to her. I saw the tiger slowly circle his prey and waiting for her to move. I had to get to her and draw a circle in a matter of seconds. I counted down in my head...  
Three... two... one... I started to run and lost my grip on the sand. 'These slippers aren't made for running' I thought as I went down. I saw the tiger take a jump at me and I threw a high volt of magic. It hit him in his flight and I rolled away. He landed and fell. I made my way to Ivy looking at the tiger trying to get up. I pulled her away from the stone and drew a circle in the sand as fast as I could. By the time I called 'rombus' the tiger was up and ready to attack!  
Well wasn't this pretty! I was trapped in a cage in my own circle with Ivy and she was bleeding to death! It was little short of a miracle that I still had my bag and I looked in it. I took a pain amulet and I invoked it with my blood. I put it around Ivy's neck and then I took her as gently as possible in my arms.  
"Ivy please wake up!"  
My hand touched her face and followed the curve of her chin, up to her ear and then carefully touched her hair as I put it to the side of her face so I could see the damage.  
A wounded vampire could be afraid and dangerous so I was very careful while touching her. I could still feel her heartbeat and I kept looking at her.  
"Rachel!"  
I looked up and I saw Jenks hovering above my circle!  
"They're on the way! How is she?"  
"Alive! But still bleeding! I have no idea what to do! If she keeps losing blood...!"  
I swore to myself that I would practice healing spells as soon as we got home!  
"Ivy... please wake up! Come on… there are too many things I have to tell you, things I can't tell... I ... Please! Don't leave me alone!"  
"I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to..."  
It was only a whisper but I wasn't dreaming. I looked down and I saw her opening her eyes!  
"O bless you! How do you feel? Any pain?"  
"No but you put a charm on me... didn't you...?"  
"Yes I did!"  
"Damn how much blood did I lose? I feel so weak!"  
"Stay down! You are still bleeding!"  
"Take off the charm Rach... I can't feel when I'm going to pass out!"  
"Why would you want to feel that?"  
"Because I'll pass out by loss of blood and when that happens..."  
"Ow..."  
I took of the charm and she gasped for air!  
"God Rach what kind of dose did you make it?"  
"Sorry I only make good ones."  
OK even when she was hurt I couldn't let her stamp all over my good work...  
Ivy tried to grin but the pain didn't let her.  
"Is there help coming? Where are we...? And why are we in a circle?"  
I looked angrily at the tiger outside my circle and Ivy followed my gaze.  
"Crap!"

Yep that's all that needed to be said! It was crap! Everything was! Us having to wait until Glenn arrived, Ivy bleeding to death... Me doing nothing...!  
"Ivy... I don't know how long they are going to take to get here... and I don't know what to do!"  
"You are here! That is the most important thing!"  
She took my hand and I pulled her closer! I looked at her torn clothes, took a piece of it and pulled it loose! I looked at her arm and thought of a movie I once saw!  
"This is going to hurt..."  
Ivy looked at me and closed her eyes. I took the piece of clothing and strapped it around her arm. As I pulled it close and put a knot in it she gasped for air.  
"Sorry! It's done!"  
"Rach... I'm going to pass out... I think..."  
"No you are not! You're staying awake and you're going to look into my eyes!"  
Then it hit me she needed blood... I could give her blood! Couldn't I... Wouldn't it help?  
"Rach... no... I'm not going to bite you!"  
How could she have guessed what I was thinking...  
"Come on! You are dying! This is the one thing I could do for you!"  
"It wouldn't be any good! It takes time to get everything in my system and time is something we don't have!"  
"But..."  
"No! I'll bite you when I'm ready... and when you are..."  
I know what she meant... I should come to her when I was ready to share not only my blood but also my body and soul... my love!

"Rachel??"  
"Glenn! Over here! Where the hell is Jenks?"  
"He's with the witches you bound! Good work! How's Ivy"  
"She is dying! Get your ass here and get that tiger to sleep so I can get her to the hospital!"  
I looked down at Ivy but she didn't respond.  
"Fuck! Glenn she's out! She's lost too much blood!"  
Glenn grabbed his phone and started calling.  
"They're bringing enough blood! And the guards are on their way to put the tiger down!"  
My heart was beating like crazy, why did this have to happen? All I could do was wait.  
It was killing me... she looked so pale... I touched her face and bent forward. As softly as I could I pressed my lips on hers and kissed her. I didn't know why but it felt like the right thing to do.  
"Rach... What are you doing? Let your circle down! The tiger is down and the ambulance is here!"  
I looked up and I saw Jenks. I took my circle down and a few seconds later I was taken away by Glenn and Ivy was looked after!


	2. Chapter 2

Just some fan fic

_Just some fan fic. I do not own any of these characters!_

**The things I can't say!**

Chapter two

I was looking Ivy at sleeping. She had refused to go to the hospital! They had given her the blood and then she woke up to only say she wanted to go home! She had called out for me and I had promised that I'll get her safe. So I was watching her, and I wouldn't leave her side. I sat next to her on her bed and I was holding her hand. In the mean time I was thinking of who wanted us dead. The witches were arrested by the IS. Glenn had called them when he 'discovered' the witches. As soon as they saw me they were quick enough to tell Glenn who they were. But they couldn't say who had contracted them... they didn't know...  
I had asked Glenn to track the numbers that had called us at the church and I hoped that would give us a lead.  
I laid myself down and grabbed Ivy's hand. If I tracked the basterd down who did this I was going to do something...  
Ivy moved and I looked at her. She turned and put her arm around me. On any normal day I would have done something but I just couldn't. She looked so peaceful. I had never really seen her sleep. I actually try to keep away from her bed and her bedroom... Why did I kiss her? Ok she was unconscious and she didn't know... but I knew... and Jenks did... damn it! What was I going to do.. or say... Did I want to kiss her? That was an absolute yes on that question... I did it... But even if I did... I did it because I thought I was going to lose her... right! Damn it all to the turn! Ok why couldn't I just admit to myself that I wanted it! And that I liked it. It doesn't make me a lesbian! Does it? I mean I love guys, every part of them... if you know what I mean! But Ivy... I love her... But still I can't say, even to myself, that it might be more than love towards a ('girl') friend.

"You want coffee?"  
"Yes, please!"  
Ivy was up and about, and to show how greatful she was, she was trying to attend my every need! Not that I asked for it. I even told her to sit and do some research or something.  
But no, she was awfully happy and joyfull and laughing with almost everything.  
The pixies developed a whole new interest in her! They were testing everything she might or might not laugh about! I had no idea why she was suddenly the most happy person around. Jenks just watched and sometimes called his kids back. We were the perfect happy little family! So ok I might question 'the why she's so damn happy'. But that doesn't make me the party-pooper, when I saw the chance, or better said 'the joke', I was laughing with them. It seemed like there were no people trying to kill us...  
Ivy gave me the coffee, looked a few moment to the screen of my PC and then went to her own spot. She turned on the computer and looked at me.  
"Did Glenn give you the phone information already?"  
Mental 'yes' Ivy is working, she's back!  
"No, I'm going to call him, but first I want to finish this!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Preparing a run!"  
"You are not seriously going on a run are you?"  
"Off course I am! It's our job! And this one has been planned for two weeks allready!"  
"I'm coming with you!"  
She looked at me with a look that said, 'try and say no'! So I did... say no!  
"No, Ivy! Jenks is coming! Nothing to worry about!"  
"Yeah, Jenks was with me as well! And look how that turned out!"  
Jenks came in flying!  
"Hey! Rachel you are really a stupid little witch! Ivy almost got killed!"  
Ivy went all smug now that she had Jenks on her side!  
"And you!"  
Jenks turned to Ivy... Maybe he wasn't picking any sides...  
"You forget that you were knocked out after you sent me to scan the building you suspected! So I couldn't have helped you!"  
Jenks landed on the kitchen island!  
"I'm not going on a run! So you'll have to work together! And Ivy... I would have saved you myself..."  
The little pixy flew off and let us be just utterly dazzeled by his words!  
"So I guess, I better fill you in then!"  
"Let's go and sit on the couch!"  
Ivy walked to the living room and I followed. I guess she was still a bit worn down. It had only been two days! She had one more to get all well... I doubted she would be at her best. She had'nt been out either to... feed... So that would slow her healing process down!  
"Are you tired?"  
"I'm fine!"  
"I didn't ask if you are fine!"  
She looked at me and I looked back. By the turn she had beautiful eyes...  
I saw her eyes go a bit black and than she looked away.  
Did I really think that...?  
"Yes,... I'm tired! But I'll be fine! I just need some rest."  
"Look it isn't weak to say you don't feel so good! Damn you lost so much blood, you could have died you know! I was holding you damn it! And you where slipping away! Do you know how scared I was?"  
Ivy grabbed my hand and I let her. I think we both needed the comfort.  
"I know! Ok so I don't feel so good but still I'm fine! I'll get better soon! It takes some time."  
"The run is tomorrow! If you can't manage... if you don't feel good enough! Please tell me!"  
She looked at me and I waited for an answer.  
"Oke! I'll tell you. But I make my own decisions."  
I had no intention to make them for her, so I just nodded in agreement and then looked at my PC.  
After telling her everything, we decided for a few changes in my plan. We had to get a few files from an office in the centre. I had the exact location of the files and I also had a perfect outfit to wear. I had a way to get in... but since Ivy doesn't fit in my bag we had to figure something out to get her in. I also had a back-up plan and escape route. We only had to check if it was even possible to do with two people!

I was standing at the lobby patiently waiting for the Were behind it to finish his call. I had an appointment with some guy about some computer programm. It didn't really interest me but this way I could get in. I was passing as Miss Potter, a respectfull young human woman that wanted to find her place in the world! I thought the name was funny. Picked it out myself!  
Ivy would come in behind me with the same reason for being there! Computer software! I was directed to a waiting area and I walked over there to find myself a spot so I could see Ivy come in. I really hoped this would work and we would't have to use our escape plan! Ivy didn't look entirely herself and I was afraid she might collaps or something.  
Ivy came in and before the Were at the desk even helped her, the guy I was supposed to meet was already there. I had to do something! I knew that we would be on the same floor but I had no idea where exactly!  
I stood up and started to walk to the elevators when the Were at the lobby called out!  
The guy turned and walked back leaving me behind.  
He came back with Ivy and I was relieved.  
We both followed him up and we were asked to sit down in a nice but small room. The guy excused himself and closed the door behind him. I looked at Ivy but didn't say a thing.  
I walked to the escape plan on the wall next to the turn and memorized where we were. Ivy did the same. The minutes slowly passed and I started to worry.  
"I don't like this!"  
"Me neither!"  
We both got up and walked to the door. The door opened without a problem and I looked around.  
"It's deadly quiet... like the building is empty..."  
Ivy had said it and she walked out.  
"Yeah, where did they all go? I didn't hear any fire alarm!"  
"Rachel... I think we have to go!"  
I saw Ivy going a bit pale and when I turned I saw a single man standing at the end of the hall.  
I felt my scar working in on me and I got scared!  
Damn a vampire! Ok a living vamp... but still... Our escape route was behind us so that would be easy to reach! We started backing off slowly when he suddenly started to run. He was fast. I threw a little bal of everafter to him and he got smashed back. We both turned and started to run. At the end of the hall I closed and locked the door, while Ivy looked for the window we needed!  
"Rachel...!"  
"I'm here!"  
I ran to her. She was sitting by the window. I took of my jacket to show a harness we would use to escape. A death ride out of the window on to the next building. Every year with solstice they would put up giant banners between buildings! The lines we would use were made to hang them. Ivy didn't look too good!  
"Ok let's go!"  
I hooked myself up to the cable. And I attached my bag to the harness.  
"Rach... I..."  
"Get your ass up here and just hold on! I'll get you home safe!"  
She was also wearing a harness but I wasn't going to let her ride alone. I hooked her up and she wrapped her arms around me! I heard banging at the door and I knew that it would fly open every second. I took a deep breath and jumped!  
The cable was strong enough but the tension wasn't high enough to keep it straight. We should have enough speed to make it to the other side. Once we got there I had to pull the breaks so we wouldn't slide back! I would break the window with leyline magic and then we should be safe...  
We were almost there. I counted down and then I pulled the brake. We slowed down but not enough to avoid a major 'bang' against the window! I broke the window and got myself inside as good as possible with Ivy on my back. We were in an empty part of the building so we were safe for the time being. After unhooking us I started to walk to the elevator. I reached back and took Ivy's hand. We were in luck with the elevator. I pushed the button for the fifth floor and then took of my harness and put it in my bag. I looked at Ivy and helped her with the damn thing. On the fifth floor we got out and slowly walked to the cafetaria. They had an 'staff only' elevator we wanted to use!  
Nobody looked at us as we walked in and went straight for the toilets. We opened the door that said fire exit and looked for the elevator.  
A few minutes later we were at the underground parking and walked to my car to drive off heading home!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Thx for reading my fanfic. _

_Sorry for all the __quotation marks, we use them a lot in Dutch... _

_So I left them out in this chapter! Tell me if you like it better this way, please! _

_CrimsonM: Thx for your review! I know I still need to grow in my writing. I hope to improve!_

_Adam the ant: I'm not and never will be a dude! And if you don't like my fan fic don't read it! _

_Reviews are much appreciated! Keep in mind that my native language is Dutch, not English! And it's fan fiction it has to be different! _

Chapter 3

Ivy hadn't spoken to me since we got back. She went to her room and I let her be...  
Jenks went in to see her but came back without result.  
After waiting for three hours I decided to go in! It doesn't sound like much but believe me do not enter a vampire's room without caution.  
I went in and closed the door behind me. She looked up with a sad smile

You must think I'm the most stupid vampire ever!  
I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat next to her.  
No, I think you are the most overprotective one!  
I smiled at her. She looked at me with a bit of confusion.  
Ivy... I know I don't always make the best decisions, but that's just me! I'm unpredictable, even for myself! But you plan everything and I admire you for it.  
I had such a bad feeling about this run... No way I was going to let you go alone! But I put you in more danger...  
Don't blame yourself for bad people doing bad things!

I looked at her and she looked too fragile for my liking!  
Are you even feeling remotely better than yesterday?  
She looked at me with a bit of fear.  
No... I... should get some blood... but I can't go to...  
She looked at me and continued.  
I can't return any... so... I can't!  
Aren't your cookies helping?  
I have to make more, just didn't have the strength to...  
You could have asked you know!  
You hate...  
I know! But if it means helping you...  
I knew she wouldn't want to bite me so I didn't even bother asking. Ivy curled up next to me and I didn't know what to do. My thoughts were in conflict and I had no idea how to straighten everything. I finally decided not to think it through and just held Ivy close.  
After some time, when I thought she was asleep and I wanted to get out of the bed slowly, she asked me the only question I couldn't really answer!  
Why did you kiss me?  
I froze and my heart started pounding in my throat.  
Jenks told me, after I told him I dreamt about you kissing me...  
I still didn't say anything. I concentrated and focused.  
Ivy turned to face me and I couldn't do anything...

I just did! Afterwards I thought about it and... I... you were gone... I wanted you back; I thought you were gone...  
I couldn't say anything else. I could see the black in Ivy's eyes increase...  
I didn't freak out... or got scared... I did something I wouldn't have expected from myself!  
I slowly leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Then I got up and slowly walked to the door. Her eyes followed me the whole time. She didn't follow me but I could feel her thoughts wanting me to come back.

I searched Ivy's computer for the recipe of brimstone flavoured cookies and printed it out. Then I took a sleepy-time amulet and went back to Ivy's room. She was obviously waiting for something and when I walked in she looked at me with a face mixed with emotions.  
Do you have brimstone? Or should I get some?  
She looked at me like I was the biggest idiot for ignoring what had happened, like two minutes ago. But she pointed to a small box.  
One little bag should be enough! ...Rache...  
I sat down next to her and just looked. She didn't say anything and I smiled.  
You should get some sleep! I'll get this off as soon as lunch is ready!  
I punctured my skin and invoked the charm. She looked at me like she was going to kill me if I dared putting that on. I ignored her and leaned in closer... she froze and I realised she thought I was going to kiss her... again.  
You really need to sleep..."  
I said it in a whisper and as soon as I put the charm on she fell asleep!

I left her room with the brimstone in my hand. Jenks came flying next to me.  
What are you doing?  
I'm going to make Ivy her brimstone cookies!  
You do know you can't just make them! They're special!  
I know! I found her recipe.  
Jenks followed me into the kitchen and watched my every move while I was working on the cookies. I didn't like brimstone! When I was still working for the I.S. I arrested people who dealt in brimstone.  
It felt good doing something for Ivy. She would feel better and I wouldn't be so worried any more. Before I could put them in the oven I had to let them rise under a towel for about an hour.  
While I was waiting, I looked at the phone numbers Glenn gave me. I compared the number that had called me with all the others but I couldn't find any matching numbers. There were no names so I would have to look them up one by one on the net. I might as well do it now.  
After writing down all the names, I started to cross out every name I knew. I also crossed out the names of the runs that had passed without problems. At the end there were four names left I didn't know. I searched them on the Internet and found out they were all working for the same company and that they were all human. I called Glenn and he told me he would come over.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! Hope you are all enjoying this! _

_I still and never will own any of the characters, but you knew that already! _

_Bean: You like them... hmmm well let's try a few more without them!_

_Writer by day: :D I know! I like Jenks too! But don't worry; Jenks will be more present in following chapters! You'll understand after a while!_

Chapter 4

I put in the cookies when Jenks called out Glenn was here. I walked to the door and opened it before he could know.  
Jesus that's creepy! Don't do that! You are going to make me think that you are a mind reader or something...  
I only smiled and let him in.  
I was about to start making lunch! Care to join us?  
No, I only want to see the names you found!  
Well they're all human! And they all work for the same company! That's why I called!  
How did you find out all this? You don't do research...  
All on the net... So you've kept information from me... that means I have to search for it myself! You do realise Ivy could have been dead! If you won't help me find the guys who did this... I'll have to do it myself!  
Please understand I can't give that information! You don't work for us! You called me to come and help. I did so leave it to us to find those guys!  
"I had a run today! Ivy went with me! We were attacked! Again! If I can't take my runs... how am I going to work, earn money, live my life? The only thing I can do is try and find them.  
You got attacked again, and you tell me this now!  
Look! The person who planned this went all the way! He could be testing us or whatever... He booked us for more than one run! He put Ivy in a tiger cage. He knew Jenks would be there so he could get me there! He knew I would be there because I had to call off the run I had to do! That run was exactly the same as the run Ivy and Jenks were on. They didn't even bother to change the story. They know us and they know how we work! He was able to catch Ivy off guard! And then they tested me! I was able to handle three witches... what is going to be next! The vampire that attacked us... Ivy couldn't fight him, as she is still weak from the blood loss... I had an escape plan...  
Ok Rachel! I get it! We can wire the phone; we can watch your every move! But they could know that! You have to stay calm and let me handle this! If anything happens, I'll let you know! You take care of Ivy so you'll be both ready to fight when it is needed! And in the mean time tell me when you get called for a run!  
I was looking at him and I knew in some way he was right, but still I'm a stubborn witch and no one is allowed to hurt the people I love!  
Ok, you do your job and I'll do research! Everything I find I give to you and you better do the same! I'm not going to sit and do nothing!  
Ok!

Glenn smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I walked out after him and followed him to the door.  
Bye, Rachel! Don't forget your cookies! They smell nice! Next time I'll stay around and give them a try!  
He opened the door and left me standing looking stupid!  
Cookies?? Oh... I ran back to the kitchen and got them out before they could burn!

You handled that well...  
Jenks!!! You didn't say anything... so shut up!  
Rache I wasn't being sarcastic! I meant it! I'm glad to have you on my side and I'm sure Ivy is to!  
Thanks Jenks!  
Is Ivy sleeping?  
Yes! I gave her a charm!  
Oh... she is going to be... sooo pissed!  
No she isn't. She knows she needed to rest  
Well you can wake her up then! I'm going to sleep!  
Ok Jenks! See you later!

I looked in the fridge and decided to make pasta. I took everything out I needed and got started. While everything was cooking, I put plates on the table and made it all look nice. I don't know why I wanted everything to look nice! But if it made me feel better it would make Ivy feel better to!  
It didn't take too much time to make the pasta. I covered everything up, so it wouldn't get cold and then I took a cookie to Ivy's bedroom.  
I went to sit on the bed beside her, put the cookie on her little bedside table and looked at her. I didn't really want to wake her because she needed the sleep. But I promised!  
I took off the charm and waited for her to open her eyes and hit me or something. Well, she didn't hit me... She grabbed me, pulled me over her onto the bed and rolled on top of me. And they call me the dominant one!  
I brought you a cookie!  
I didn't know anything else to say. Why I didn't feel any threat... I don't know...  
Rachel! You put me to sleep! I don't like that, it's... careless...What if somebody had attacked us... or something...  
She looked at me and I looked back! She seemed to notice she was on top of me in her bed.  
You... smell good... shit Rache! Tell me to get off!  
I saw her eyes go black and I could only look! I felt no fear.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! __Sorry it took me so long to update my story. I'm still reading the books so I was out of mojo. But I hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters. But don't get to comfertable! Still a bumby road ahead... Sometimes things are to easy... don't you think?_

_(It could be that there are some writing misstakes, my beta-reader is on leave :p)_

Chapter 5

She tried to lose her grip on me. And I didn't want her to let go. I wanted to get close to her. My scar was doing it's work as Ivy released alot of her fermones. With one power boost I managed to sit. I didn't know what I wanted or where I wanted this to go, but I liked being this close to her. She was still holding my arms and I tried to move them slowly. It surprised me that she let go. I looked in her eyes and saw no more black... only brown and... fear...  
Rach, please don't... I don't know where you stand at this point and I want this to much to keep saying no... so please make up your mind!  
I was swearing to myself! How stupid could I be. She wasn't feeling good and I gave her a hard time... 'Make up your mind stupid witch!'  
I slowly moved my hand to her face and touched her gently. I let 'it' slide to her neck and I pulled her closer. And then I kissed her! It was a soft kiss, a promiss for more.  
I looked at her and smiled, she seemed a bit confused. Hell, I was confused!  
Lunch is ready!  
Rachel?  
I smiled at her and took her hand.  
"First we eat! Than we talk!"  
She got up and I followed. I took her hand again and with the other took the cookie.  
Eat your cookie! I want to know if it's any good!  
She took it but only looked at me like I was the most strange person ever. I never saw her like this before. We walked into the kitchen and she looked a round.  
You put candles and flowers!  
Her face lighted up and I knew she was happy. She turned to me and clearly wanted to give me a hug! I smiled and pulled her close to me. She seemed to relax. I let go of her and walked up to the table.

We where eating in absolute silence. We only looked at each other and enjoyed the meal. She ate the cookie after the pasta and looked at me with an intersted look.  
What else did you put in it?  
I followed your recepy.  
Hmm, they taste I don't know different. There good!  
I smiled and got up to clear the table. I noticed from myself that I was smiling a lot. I didn't care, I was happy!  
I'll help!  
You sit down and eat the cookie! This will only take a few minutes.  
She didn't complain and stayed on her seat.  
Glenn was here!  
I looked at her and I saw a glips of disapointment on her face.  
Ow...  
We can't do any runs with out telling him, so he can check it out. Beter to do no runs untill we catch the people that did this! I did some research. Maybe we can look at it tomorrow.  
I finished cleaning everything up and walked to her!  
But tonight... 'can't believe I'm saying this' ...I have no interest in work!  
She looked at me like a child that was given the best present ever... and the present was 'me'!  
How do you feel?  
Good! The brimstone is working!  
My eyes followed the movement of her lips and instinked took over. I wanted to kiss her!  
It was like she felt me realizing I wanted to! She was up by the time I got to her and we found each other! We looked at each other before we pulled each other closer and kissed. I almost lost my balance and she pushed me against the wall. Our lips never parted. I pulled her close, I wanted to feel her. I let me hand slip on the small of her back under her shirt and she pulled back. Her eyes where black as night and I only looked back and pulled her close again. It was enough for her to know that I had no hesitation and that I wanted her to go on. She kissed me once more and than took a step back. She had the greatest trouble controling herself and I had no idea why she did it.  
I want this to last..." She said! "...and to be perfect!  
I had no idea, what to say. So I stood there looking at her.  
I'm taking a shower!  
She turned and left with vampiric quickness. A few minutes later I heared her shower turn on. I was standing there feeling special and weird at the same time. I decided to also take a shower. I first went to my room to get a towl and than took a quick shower. When I got out, Ivy's shower was still running and I wrapped myself in my towl and walked to the kitchen. We where drinking wine with our lunch and I took an other glass, while I was waiting for Ivy!  
She took a long time! She probably wanted to give me the chance to think it over. But I didn't want to think anymore. It felt good! So... why stop? The shower stopt running as I finished my glass. I was still standing in the kitchen wraped in my towl and I felt like an idiot. A towl... I had beter things to put on... make a little effort! I walked to my room and opend my clossed! Where did I put the little nightgown I got myself ages ago... I couldn't find it! Concentrated that I was in finding it, I didn't hear Ivy come in.  
"What are you looking for?"  
I jumped up and looked at Ivy standing in the doorway wearing... a towl.  
Nothing special...  
You didn't even notic me knocking...  
Ow, sorry... I was looking for something to wear... but I can't find it!  
...I understand...  
I turned to look at her but she was gone.  
Ivy?


	6. Chapter 6

_Only a bit of fanfic!_

**So an other chapter... I hope you like it! Maybe you were al thinking "man this is going way to fast" well hold on... I'm only getting started!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I followed her out of the room and I heared a door slam. Why was she mad? I only told her... Damn, she thought I was putting on clothes...  
I walked to her door and knocked. No answer...  
Ivy? What are you doing? Can I come in?  
Still no answer. I opend the door and saw her sitting on the bed, looking at nothing.  
Get out!  
Ivy! You don't understand!  
I understand perfectly! I knew it was a good thing to go and take a shower! But still...  
She looked at me angry!  
You missunderstood! I was waiting for you to get ready. And than I thought that I should put in some effort and wear something nice! I had this little...  
So your not... going...?  
I walked over to her and took her hands.  
I'm not going anywhere!  
I'm sorry... I was thinking negative.  
I pulled her close and gave her a hug.  
I understand why you wanted to take a shower! I took one to. For one of your reasons. You wanted to give me time to think... well I had time and I'm not changing my mind!  
She looked speachless and I smiled.  
I love you! And I want this! I want to be close to you...touch you... kiss you...  
I didn't have to say anything else! She kissed me without hestitation and I kissed her back without doubded! I felt Ivy's hand on my body. She pulled my towl away and I felt her towl slip away from her body while she pulled me down. We discoverd each other slow, we had al the time in the world. Her lips found my scar and it flashed to life with such intensity that I had to catch my breath. I let my finger run over her neck to find her own scar again active after Piscary's death...

_Where am I? I feel... cold...! What's happening? Where is Ivy? Why can't I feel her? We where... Wheren't we... Why do I feel cold? I should be able to open my eyes! Why can't I.  
My thoughst are evrywhere! Concentrate on one thing, Rachel! Wake up!  
_She's waking up! Master! In a few minutes she will be able to listen.  
Good! Do not harm her! The drugs we gave her have caused her to dream. She fought the drugs a long time. She is strong this one! She is driven by something. Where is the one she called Ivy?  
She put up a fight! We only got to her because of the pixy! He called out to her that Rachel was coming! Than we put her in the tigercage...  
Did she survive? We might need her?  
Yes! The FIB got her out! She was badly hurt! They only got to her right in time. I believe she will be at there home!  
Good send word to her! They will not be harmed. But I will make them both regret it if she try's anything!  
_What the hell is going on? If I haddend been able to get Ivy out... when did they get me! Auw, I can feel they got me good! Painamulet please..._

OK sir! And her... maybe we should restrain her magic! She is powerful. I have three witches that are suffering from major headaches and are afraid to use leyline magic! It seems that she can handle much more then they could handle with the three of them! And it seems that she hasn't got a familiar!

_Yes! So I did take them out! Great! But now I still don't know where they got to me. Jenks was with me... Jenks they didn't say anything about Jenks! What did they do to him? My God Ivy hurt and I'm not there... She's going to kill anyone that stand in her way of getting to me! They should put her to sleep...  
_

I could feel the shifting of air, when somebody past by me! I felt my fingers and I knew I would be able to move. But if I moved, I would get all the attention and I had no idea how many people where in this room. I only heared two but there could be more. As gentle as possible I tryed to find a lyeline and was supriced to find one underneed the building. I let the magic fill me up and let me drift for a moment on the magic then I realised it... This is how I can travel the leylines! I didn't need to say anywords! I had to allow myself to drift away and then trust my gut feeling. But first I needed to see who it was... the voice...  
I heared voice shouting and the door was trown open!

Who is pulling a line?

Nobody is.

The voice said it with a soft cruelty, I could hear it and feel it creap up on me! I wanted to go home and be with Ivy and make sure she was allright! Wait... I had plans... these weren't my thought... were they? Did the voice knew I had pulled the line? Why didn't he do anything?

Miss Morgan... I know you are awake! It's a shame that you don't want to show me your abilities... I would have enjoyed watching you take out my guards and then I would have stopped you...

I couldn't bare hearing his voice any longer. I had no idea how I did it but before I knew it I stood up before him and I looked him in the eyes, I felt no fear!  
That would make you a terrible boss!  
He started laughing! He was tall and I could smell he was human. He looked average... brown eyes, small mouth and thin lipps. It looked like he spend a lot of time inside, his skinn was pall and he needed a workout!

You have a sence of humor, miss Morgan! I like that. I you have grown some extra tallents! You move fast... like a vampire..."

Keep it calm Rach... his testing you!

So you want to get Ivy here! Why? So she can kill you? The wapon that you've got, won't cut it!

Oooo, you mean this wapon...?

I froze as he showed his wapon to me! My heart skipped a beat and I went pale! I could feel it. In his hand he had Jenks! My instinct took over and in less than a second I grabbed the jarr he putt Jenks in and I returned to a spot at the window. I saw the man looking, in disbelieve, at his hand and then to me! I ignored him and opend the jarr. I took Jenks out and helt him in my hand. He moved a bit and I was relieved. I couldn't travel the leylines now. So I had to fight my way out. I had no idea why I wasn't attacked yet. And why there where only three people in here. All of them human. So I had Jenks... but I had no idea how to get out and where I was. I thought of Ivy and then I heared my phone ring.

You will take that call!

The man looked at me and I looked back.

Then you will tell Ivy to come! We have things to talk about.

I looked at the screen... Ivy. I picked up the phone.  
Hey Ivy...

Rachel!!! Are you OK? Where are you? You never showed up at the hospital! You've been missing for three day's! I've been worried sick! And Jenks is missing to...

I've got Jenks! I don't know how yet... but they got to me! I woke up a few minutes ago. There are humans here, alot of them, a few witches and as far that I can see with my second vision... two vampires and some guard dogs! I don't know where I am. I could fight my way out of here. But this guy seems to want to talk... to us...

If I come there it's not for talking! I can hear it in your voice that something is different about you! I want to smell you and see if they didn't bind you!

Ivy... I'll call you back in about a minute. If I don't... it means I'm fighting!

I hung up the phone and looked at the man still seated at the other end of the room.

So... she will kill you if she comes her!


	7. Chapter 7

_So an other chapter... I hope you all like it! Please read and review. I like to get some feedback. _

Chapter 7

He looked at me like he wasn't suprised to hear that!

Then I will speak to you! But... what ever your desicion... Ivy is in on it!

You beter start talking! In about one minute I start making my way out of here!

I looked at Jenks and saw him open his eyes! I smiled at him and he seemed relieved!

I saw the same relieve in the eyes of the man.

I'm Julius! I'm in need of help! You will be paid well. The job has to be done in full cover...

I couldn't believe what he was saying! Did he actualy believe that we would help him! After he tryed to kill us!

You are crazy! Crazy to think we might even concider helping you!

We had to test you!

Yeah right! That's why you put Ivy in a tiger cage!

I didn't! We had planned to get the three of you here! We hired some witches... Ivy got voilent so they put her in the cage...She got hurt that wasn't our intention! Hired help has got it's downsides!  
Earlier on, I heared you talking about Ivy! 'You might need her.' For what? To convince me? You thought she was out of the picture!  
Miss Morgan the drug we gave you made you dream! Lets say you have interesting dreams!  
By the turn... I had been dreaming...? Out loud? What part? If I could trust myself to be awake now, then everything that happend after the witches tried to drain me was a dream...  
You may not know, but you fought the drugs a long time! I found out that you have a romantic view of miss Tamwood!

Believe me, miss Morgan, if I would intent to kill you, it would be done properly, I only need one chance! You asked me why you should help me! It is simply for your best interest. And you will find out more about your past you might want to know. Your father, Kalamack,... all involved in one big cover up! And I'm not talking about the gentic manipulation they did! You are a key! A key I intend to use!  
I must admit to myself... everything about myself and my past would give me enough reason to do stupid... OK, very stupid things! I had to make a choice... He wouldn't tell me anything more. I had no right to decide this on my own. I took my cellphone and called Ivy.  
Rachel! ... Are you OK?

Yes! You will not believe this! He wants us to help him...

He must be out of his mind, to think that we would help a guy that tried to kill us!

He says he had to test us!

You are changing your mind. Why? What is he giving? What is the deal he wants to make?

He wants to pay us... and if we take the run... I will get to know things about myself, my past...

Ivy didn't speak, I could almost hear her think about everything!

Ivy this isn't something I can descide on my own. The deal is off if you aren't part of this! If you do not want to do this I will respect that. But I ask you to consider, it's my past... I want to know...!  
OK Rach, we will take the run. But I want to be there to talk about all of this!

I don't know where I'm. Wait a second.

She's coming! Where are we?  
There is a car waiting for her outside the church!  
Eu... Ivy! There is a...

...car waiting! I heared. I'm on my way.

Waiting for Ivy took longer than I thought! I was alone with Jenks. He was sleeping on the table. Julius had left the room as soon that he knew Ivy was coming. I had no idea why.  
I wished that Jenks would wake up, so I could ask him what happend! I started pasing around the room. I kept on looking at everything in the room, in an affort to memorize in case we needed to leave in a hurry. But after doing that for half an hour, I got borred!

Finaly, the door opend and Julius came in. At that moment my phone rang!  
I took my phone and saw Ivy's name. I looked at Julius, but he just stood there.  
Ivy? What's wrong?

I refused to step into the car! I wanted to drive myself! If he thought I would trust him... We are meeting somewere else! We've been talking for the last hour. He agreed to come to the park, a nice and big public place! He also agreed that after he explained everything, we could go home and think it over.

So... I have to let him drive me to the park! If he didn't want you to drive yourself... that means he didn't want you to see where you were going!

I know what you are saying! But going with the car, would have ment, that he had the three of us! Rach... I want you save! And even with a blindfold you can see where you are and where you are going...

Yeah, like that's any fun! OK, I gues I'll be a good little witch!

Rach... be carefull!

I put my phone away and looked at Julius! I didn't like looking with my second vision! Seeing everything so... unearthy...It gave me the creaps!  
Miss Morgan! I'm afraid that I will have to blindfold you!

I know! Lets get going! I picked up Jenks and looked at him!

He walked towards me and I turned! The time he took in blindfolding me I used to concentrade and focus myself. It wasn't hard and I didn't need a spell or anything. But I had to keep the link open while driving. I had never ever done that before. Why would you need it...? I was escorded to the car by two witches. I ignored them as much as possible so they wouldn't notice anything!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey hey_

_Thanks too those that review.  
Last week I finished 'White witch black curse', everytime I get amazed because of the plots and ... new characters. I do not like ghostboy very much but okay, I've got to live with it. I'm going to pretend he doesn't exist in my story... mwahahahaaa!  
Have fun with this next chapter, I'm going to try and write a bit faster. ;)_

Chapter 8

I never thought I would have the ability to get carsick. It was like I was bumping into mountains of dirt and brokendown houses all the time! By the time we where in the city I was able to compaire most things. It was devestating how different the two world were. Driving around in 'the real world' on the street but seeing everything in the other... it was confusing and scary. Allthough it looked alike, it was totaly different. After some time I noticed that they had started driving around the parc. Slowing down and watching everything carefully. I wish we would stop so I could see Ivy. Jenks was sleeping. I had to putt him in my bag to keep him safe. Finaly after almost an hour and a half drive we stopped and parcked the car. Julius took my blindfold of and I got out of the car. I followed him and stood up stretching my whole body. Sitting still for such a long time made your musles stiff. At the same time a looked around. I turned of my second vision as soon that I had found Ivy. She was standing up against a three watching us. I smiled and looked at Julius.'Stay here I want to speak to my partner'. With that said I started to walk towards Ivy. She followed my every move and for once I loved the feeling. I was so glad to see her. She didn't move untille I stood before her. I hesitated for a second and then I pulled her into a hug.

"You smell normal. Where is Jenk?"

I smiled a little smile. Thinking that she didn't want to show any weakness.

"Jenk is in my bag. He's sleeping. How is Matelina doing?"  
"She is worried. And the kids are scared and want there dad back. Let get this over with. I don't know what is wrong here, but that guy, I don't believe he's human."  
"What? He's not a witch, he doesn't smell like one. Or he must be wearing a charm..."

"I don't know. But let's first do this and then we will talk about everything."

Together we walked to a bench and sat down. The mistery guy came up to us and went to sit across.

"So we are all here", Ivy said with a soft but angry voice.

I looked around and settled my eyes on the guy's hands.

"Indeed we are. Let me introduce myself. I'm Patrick Termopolis."

I froze stiff when I heared that name. Nick's last name. This wasn't good. Ivy sensed my sudden stress, anger and fear. With one glance at me she told me to controle my feelings.

"I see you remember the name...My son..."

"Is a son of a bitch that put my life in danger and felt the need to steel and lie to me. He is a petty thief and if I ever see him again he will wish he had never met me... ever!"

I looked at the man whom was the father of son that I once loved. And then while looking I saw the likeness. Ivy had put her hand on my leg to calm me down but I was furieus.

"My son is in trouble. And I can't get him out of it. He will die if I can't find someone willing to save him."

"And you would sink so low to trade information about me and my family to safe your son? There is no way in hell that I will do that. And you might know nothing new anyway."

I smiled a grin and looked at Ivy. She just there with an angry look on her face. Patrick didn't say a word. He only looked at me. He didn't look evil or anything, but so didn't Trent and he was a murdering bastard.

"Why did you need to test us?" Ivy asked him and she looked at him like she would attack if he didn't answer her fast.

"Nick has been caught be a group of ... people that aren't to be under estimated. The tests where only to see what the two of you could do seperetly."

I saw a glitter of fear in Ivy's eyes and I was surprised. Why was she afraid? I desided that I could ask her later.

"We will talk about this", Ivy said, "but we'll need more info about the run.  
I tried to hide my surprise as good as possible. Why should we risk our lives?

Ivy stood up and started walking away.

"You'll get more info tomorrow. Good day!"

Patrick walked to his car and I ran after Ivy. As soon we where at my car and Ivy got behind the weel three pixies came out of hiding. I sat down and looked at them. Jenks childeren stood there proud and then started talking.

"Miss Tamwood, we placed the bug where they can't reach it easly. And we also put a bug an the inside of his jacket. He didn't notice anything. Where is dad? Did you bring him?"

They all looked at me. All I could do was nod and carefully lift Jenk out my bag. I put him down and they started to dust him. Jenk opend his eyes. "Hey, stop dusting me, I'm fine." Jenk looked at his kids and smiled. Ivy started the car and drove to our church.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thx for reading. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and please review._

Chapter 9

Jenks was with his wife and kids in the garden playing. They had mist him. Ivy was in her room, she hadn't said a word since we left the parc. I was worried. I stood in my kitchen thinking while drinking a cup of coffee. She had been scared. Why? It had been a test. But they got her fast and put her life in danger. And I hadn't been there to safe her. I thought I had. But that had been a dream. So maybe she felt weak... By the sudden realisation struck me hard. Damn the turn, I had to talk to her. I walked to her bedroom and knocked. A flash of the very vived dream I had came to life as I walked in. My face turned red and Ivy looked at me with surten interest. I walked up and sat on her bed. I didn't say anything, I only looked at her. After half an hour she finally started talking.

"With all my instinkts and strenght, I wasn't able to get them. I'm faster and stronger... Even with there magic they... And then I all most lost my life because of that tiger. If Jenks hadn't called Glen... And you, you got those witches. I don't know how, but you did it. If I can't protect myself, how can I..."

"Ivy! I got caught to. And I don't know how. I don't remember. I was in a strange dream, a dream in which I had saved you by putting a circle around you and me in the cage. Those witches... They tried to drain my circle. And I gave them a overload of leyline magic. They can't spindle magic in there head so... It is torture... They said they druged me and that I fought of the drug. And they heard me dream. They now know things I didn't know before my dream. Or probably still don't realise. You are the strongest woman I know Ivy. Don't let this get you down. They took you by surprise."

She didn't look up. The silence between us was hell, but I let her be.

"When they attacked me... there where four of them. I must have wounded one very badly. When they were dragging me to the cage I senced more people then I could see. There must have been at least ten people next to the witches. Will I recoverd from my bloodloss, I was worried sick. I had now idea where you were and if you were okey. The relief I felt when I heart your voice... I Jenks kids had heard the conversation and wanted to come. So I gave them a job to do. They put bugs on Patrick... and the rest you know."

"We don't need to do this run Ivy. I put my life on the line for Nick once. That is enough."

"Rachel, he told me a bit of his information. And believe me. You want to know."

I sat there surprised and looking for answers that she could give me.

"It's about you being a key and it is something your mom forgot..."

The second part I haddend heared yet. So I sat there thinking. It was then when Ivy asked me the question which I didn't know how to answer. Or if I should answer.

"What did you dream about?"

_Meanly about saving you. Kissing you... taking care of you... some more kissing and... _My face turned red thinking about it and I felt Ivy take some distance from me. I felt her kicking off a hell of a lot of feremones and my scar flashed to live.

"Rachel you do know you are in my bedroom and you smell way to good right know..."

I opend my eyes and looked at her. She was standing on the other side of the room holding the wall like it could stop her from jumping me. And I think it was in some way. An anker Ivy was holding on to.

"Stop staring like that Rachel. Just walk out slow and tell me to stay, ok!"

I felt myself get up and move backwards toward the door, but something was holding me back. It was torturing me like hell. I stood there. I saw Ivy talking to me but I couldn't here her. My vision went all blurry and finally when I saw the floor closing in on me everything went black.

"_Rachel! Can you hear me?"_

"_I think she is waking up. Jeez, Ivy give the girl some room to breath. Before you know it she might pass out again. Any idea why she did?"_

"_No__! I asked her about the dream she had, when she was knocked out by the drug."_

"_I have now idea what it was. The had special guns, with darts... They took me out with a sound blast."_

"_Look her eyes are opening."_

I looked right in to Ivy's beautyfull brown eyes, when I opend mine. She was so close that I could smell her parfume. I took a deep breath and relaxed. She looked at me a few seconds longer and then walked out the door so fast I hardly saw her move. Only to return with a glass of water. She closed the door behind her and I heard Jenks yelling to let him in. She handed me the water. Jenks called out to me and I had to answer to let him know I was ok.  
"Jenks I'm fine. Give us a few minutes okay."

"Yeah, yeah! Your both stupid, locking yourself up."

Everything around us became very still. I could feel her gaze on me, as I realized that I was lying on Ivy's bed.

"Tell me everything. What did you dream?"

"Why do you want to know? It wasn't real and... I don't know what to do with it!"

"I want to know because... when I went to sleep, I also had dreams."

The look in her eyes, with the little sparkle of hope in it made me want to tell her. I owed her at least the truth about the dreams. So I started talking. The only thing I was worried about where her dreams.

"...so when you went to the shower. I did the same. But I finished sooner then you. I figured you wanted to let me think about it. Then it came to mind that I should make an effort and I wanted to wear something nice... okay sexy..."

"And then I came in thinking you where leaving. You followed me back here and you explained and then..."

I was sitting there blown away by the fact that she knew how my dream had ended.

"Jenks woke me up because Glenn was coming over."  
"And I started to hear voices... We where dreaming the same dream."

"It seems so. But our own version of it. Our own point of view."

"How could that happen? I mean... we where like miles apart"

But we where drugged by the same drug. And if I wanted to admit it or not, we have a mental connection...

"Yes, but the drug..."

"I need to look a few things up before I can even start to explain this connection."

Ivy avoided looking into my eyes. And I moved closer.

"Ivy?"

"Do you blame the drug for the dream?"

I knew where she wanted to go with this and I didn't want her to think I was rejecting her again.

"No... I mean. It was like I was living it. And I was making the decisions. The moment I woke up... I was looking for you beside me."

For a moment Ivy's eyes flashed black and then a small and insecure smile lightend up her face. Once more I realised that my irregular emotions had a hold on her happiness. Al I wanted was for her to be happy. The question was, if I would find the happiness I was looking for.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello  
I started reading again on fanfiction after someone made my story there fav.  
So I started to feel a bit guilty because I haven't been posting... Although I have a few chapters ready.  
I wasn't content with chapter 10 anymore so I decided to change it.  
I'm going to use my vacation to write some more. I hope you haven't given me up. So enjoy this and the holidays to come...  
Best wishes!_

Chapter 10

I was sitting with the laptop on Ivy's bed. She wouldn't have me walking around after passing out in her room. So if I wanted to do some research I had to do it here. At the moment she was making lunch and she was seemed to be happy. I could gues why, but it was scary to think I was the reason for it. Allthough I told her the truth about my dream and I ment every word I had said, I had no idea what would happen now. In my dream everything had felt perfect. But it had been a dream and when I thought about it, Ivy had been different in my dream then she was in real life. Was it my image of her that had changed or was it the way I would like to see Ivy. I didn't know. With that in my mind I started my search on the internet. Half an hour later I had found lots of things about dreams but nothing that would help me find out what was going on. Frustrated about it I put the computer aside and got of the bed.

I walked into the kitchen but I didn't see Ivy. I frowned my brows and walked to our livingroom. She wasn't there either.

"Ivy?"

Jenks came flying in and I saw him looking around.

"I can smell her but... Where is she?"

We walked out of the living area and came by the kitchen. Jenks went in and only a moment later he called out to me. I ran into the kitchen and saw Ivy lying on the floor. I hadden seen her before because of the cooking island.

"Ivy?"

She didn't respond. I felt her pols and I could feel a weak heartbeat.

"Jenks get Keasley."

"On my way!"

Jenks was out in a split second and pulled Ivy close. How long had she been out. I saw some cut sandwiches on the counter but nothing more. She must have been lying here a while. I wasn't as strong as Ivy but with all the strenght I had I was able to get her to her room. I was about to lift her in her bed when Keasley, Ceri and Jenks came in. Ceri helpt me with putting her on the bed. I went to the other side and with a worried look I went to sit beside Ivy while Keasley checked what was wrong.

"First you and then Ivy! This is going to far. Why isn't she walking up like you did?"

Jenks had said it with fear in his voice. I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"You past out too?" Ceri asked.

"Yes, I think it's because of the drug they used on us. We are having similar dreams to. Any idea how that is possible?"

I saw Ceri thinking and Keasley's face went pale. I looked at him and Ceri followed my look and put a hand on Keasley's shoulder.

"It couldn't be that drug... They couldn't have gotten it. It's forbidden for over 50 years."

My head went up as it struck me. I remembered a drug the fought over 20 years for to get it from the streets. And if it was that drug... then that wasn't good. It was addictive from the start. And if you didn't use it you would get side affects like passing out. Strange dreams and illusions.

"Keasley? Is it possible to...?"

"Yes! But... It is a hard and long way to go. And it gets wors then this. This is only the beginning. And not everybody gets through."

"I'm going to kill that guy!"

"Who are you talking about?" Ceri looked at me with surten interest and I started talking with Jenks filling in the blanks. Ceri left us with the promise to get some information about Nick's father and Keasley said he was going to fix us some potions to help us calm so we would pass out so quickly. We had to stay out of the car and we couldn't go out. Jenks went out to talk to Matelina and I sat with Ivy. I bet that Ceri was going to go to Trent for the information I needed, but for once I didn't care. I only wanted to be with Ivy nothing less nothing more. The only thing that matter right now is that we would be okay. And the only way to do that was by sitting this out. I looked at Ivy and my heart missed a beat. I wish there was something I could do.

"Telephone!" Jenks called out. I walked out of the Ivy's bedroom and answered the phone.

"Rachel speaking!"

" Hey it's Glenn. How are you? I got some information for you..."

"We know who did it. We're not fine, we've been druged. Ivy is out. Don't know for how long. I'm don't know when I will get my next attack. It's bad!"

"...what? Who did it? Who do you think...?"

He wasn't able to say anything else because it stayed silent on the other side.

"It was Nick's father."

"I know... we only just found out."

"Glenn, they druged us with ABS. It's not good. If we aren't able to get of the drug... we die! And Ivy... You know!"

"We'll do what we can. Just hold on. You can depend on us! I'll call you..."

I heard the click of the line disconnect and I put down the phone. I walked back to Ivy's room and went to sit next to her. I so hoped we would survive this. I looked at Ivy. We both had to pull through. I didn't know if I would be able to live without her. I didn't think I could. I was looking at the ceiling when my eyes started to close. With a last effort I turned to Ivy and put my arm around her. Then darkness took me to my dream world...


	11. Chapter 11

_Thx for reviewing and reading!  
Don't know exactly how long this story will be but I hope you'll enjoy the rest of it._

Chapter 11

I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt the presens of the person I loved most. I didn't want my dream to end even though I knew something was wrong. Her smell was so real and alive and so close... could it be real? Slowly I opened my eyes and what I saw surprised me. Jenks, Ceri and Keasley were standing at the end of the bed. I still felt Rachel next to me so I looked. Her arm was draped around me and her head was so close that I could feel her breath. How could I ever think that this wasn't real.

"Ivy! You're awake!" Janks said.

"We have been so worried!. Rachel didn't leave you're side for two whole day's!"

I looked at her and smiled.

"She must have been so tired. Don't wake her."

I saw a glitch of worry cross Keasley's face and Jenks dropped a few inches. Ceri turned and walked out saying something about thee. And I looked at Rachel again. A rush of panic went through me and I started shaking her.

"Rachel! Wake up! Rachel... Come on... Please wake up..."

I couldn't stop myself. There was something wrong.

"What is wrong!" I said it with a demanding voice. My vamp pheromones brought fear to the faces of Keasley and Jenks but I couldn't hold myself. Before they knew it or could react, I jumped out of bed and stood before Keasley. Then there was a white flash and I felt myself flying through the room and landing against the wall. I saw Keasley standing there with his hand held out and I realised that he had used magic against me. My anger turned into sadness, and before I knew it I felt tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. All the emotions I had kept from everyone came out. I felt Jenks landing on my shoulder and the soft touch of Ceri's hand. Keasley's steady voice said that I shouldn't lose hope. And after a while my tears stopped and I looked up. Ceri was sitting next to me and she handed me a cup of thee. I would have preferred coffee but this would do. I took small sips and felt myself calm down. Ceri gave me a cookie and I tasted the Brimstone. I had a flashback to a dream and couldn't help but smile.

"You and Rachel are both drugged with ABS."

The moment Ceri said it I froze. The cookie stayed in mid air between my lips, as I was about to get an other bite.

"That isn't possible! They took the drug out!"

Keasley came closer and sat down on a chair that was brought in from the kitchen.

"Can you explain it then? Every symptom?"

I was thinking and thinking but I couldn't come up with anything. Could he be right. Why on earth would they use that drug on us if they still wanted to use us. They must have known what it would do to us and what it would do to there plans. I wasn't sure about there answer to the riddle that surrounded us. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. I let my gaze go to Rachel, and realised on that moment that I knew one thing. And that was that Rachel defines my existence. She might not realise it yet, but I was quite sure that I meant the same for her. I needed to believe that for my own piece of mind.

"The attacks are coming to quickly!" I had said it before I thought it through but it made no sense. The drug worked slow. It would attack our mind and then our body. Having strange dreams weren't on the symptom list. I was sure of that. I spook my mind and Keasley and Ceri sat back and started thinking. Not knowing what we had was scary, but putting a tag on it because a few points were checked didn't ad up. Jenks flew back in and I wondered where he had gone.

"So... are you calm? You look calm..."

I only looked at him. He was anxious, I could feel it.

"So I went to the zoo and guess what I found...?"

My eyes locked with his and a faint smile curved his lips.

"What did you find Jenks?" I wasn't the only one waiting for an answer. Ceri was sitting straight up and keasley was slowly passing through the room.

"I found one of the darts... but it was to big to bring it to the church so I hid it. I figured you could do some mojo and try to find out what kind of drug it was..."

"Jenks! You are a brilliant." I was getting up from the floor but it was Ceri's voice that stopped me from leaving the room.

"I will go with you Jenks! Ivy I know you want to go but you could pass out... something might happen."

I wanted to protest and walk out, but she had a point. I looked at Rachel and nodded an okay. They all left the room leaving me alone with Rachel. I crawled on the bed so I could sit next to Rachel. She looked beautiful. I didn't know what to do but I had a great urge to touch her. I knew that I shouldn't... but she looked so irresistible. For a moment my hand hovered above her cheek and then gently brushed away a string of hair. It was only a moment later that I saw

myself in the reflexion of her stunning eyes...

_...what do you think? Opinions please..._


End file.
